


Two Forward, One Back

by whatkindoftea (haeli)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeli/pseuds/whatkindoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships - the final frontier. It’s a lot more like tripping up stairs than following the six step program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Forward, One Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study of Non-Translational Animal Models with regard to the Mating Rituals of Planet Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900317) by [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT). 



> Crack Starfleet(ish) AU because I can with relationship steps from Bones and expanding dicks because of xuewentoh (with her permission of course). This wreck is all for her and sohii, and I’m not really that sorry. And as always, this is offensively late, and quality does not map onto the “time since started” measure.

**Step 1: Spend the Night**

 

“You’re a fucking liar,” Changmin stares at the man on the barstool next to him. The red of their Starfleet Academy uniforms looks good on Yunho’s bronzed, too-smooth-to-be-from-earth skin and highlights the blackness of his eyes. They should be flat and impossible to read with no whites or irises, but they’re dancing with amusement at Changmin’s forceful disbelief.

 

“No it’s true,” Yunho laughs, alcohol making it louder and less inhibited than it could be, but everyone else around him is guilty of the same sin. “Every male from my planet has one.”

 

“An expanding cock?”

 

“Yep,” Yunho grins, waiting for Changmin to get up and storm away. The younger cadet has been driving him crazy for the better part of the term, the cocky littleupstart. Yunho pretends this is about intimidation and status, and he ignores that part of him that’s spent too many physics lectures staring at long legs and wide eyes and soft brown hair kept just a little longer than regulation allows.

 

They watch each other for a moment longer, Changmin contemplative and Yunho gloating. “Well,” Changmin finishes his drink with enthusiasm, setting the the empty glass back down on the counter a little unsteadily. “Let’s see it.”

 

“What?” Yunho nearly tips out of his chair.

 

“Prove it!” Changmin stands up, straightening out his jacket and challenging Yunho with the tilt of his chin. “I want to see if you’re all talk.”

 

Yunho is surprised at just how okay with this challenge he is. “Alright,” he finishes his drink and stands as well, “Your place or mine?”

 

“Yours, you spoiled intergalactic politician,” Changmin snipes, “My dad’s just mid level management; I live in the dorms.”

 

Yunho’s apartment is just off the Academy’s campus in an area that used to be uptown San Francisco. The studio is tidy and well furnished, but none of these things are noticed as Changmin hauls Yunho over to the plush queen sized bed in the corner and pushes him down on top of the quilt.

 

“If you made all that shit up just to get me here, I’m going to storm out,” he warns, hands working at the zipper and button of Yunho’s standard issue pants.

 

“Like I would give a fuck,” Yunho comments rudely, lifting his hips to slide the pants down. Changmin smirks and pulls out Yunho’s cock from the slit of his boxers, giving it a couple of too-dry strokes and watching intently.

 

“It’s not doing anything,” he frowns at Yunho, obviously displeased. Yunho bites back a sound at the grip Changmin has on him and fights the urge to roll his hips.

 

“That’s because I’m not making it do anything.”

 

“Well get a move on, I don’t have all night.”

 

Unamused, Yunho pulls Changmin further on top of him and grabs a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer, “I don’t feel very motivated at the moment.”

 

Snatching the bottle with an eye roll, Changmin squeezes some into his hand before wrapping it back around Yunho’s cock, and stroking languidly. “That better?”

 

“Much,” Yunho grunts, hips thrusting into Changmin’s hand at the smooth glide. Pausing for a moment, he exhales slowly and concentrates.

 

“Oh my God!” Changmin shouts as Yunho’s cock expands in every direction as he keeps jerking him off. He’s messed around with human men before, and what he’s seeing is nothing like watching a dick get hard. “You, that’s...”

 

Yunho feels entirely too smug at the look of blatant lust painting itself across Changmin’s face, at least until Changmin stops and removes his hand.

 

Yunho whines at the loss of sensation. “Why are you stopping?”

 

“Shut up!” Changmin snaps, pulling off Yunho’s boxers then moving to undo his own pants. “Why would I waste that cock by giving you a hand job?” He strips out of the rest of his clothes. “You’re going to fuck me instead.”

 

“Oh,” All of the lithe muscle hidden by the staid uniform thoroughly distracts Yunho’s thought process, admiring Changmin’s lean physique - nothing he was expecting from a future science officer. Until suddenly Changmin is prepping himself and gasping out small, panting noises, and Yunho stops thinking all together.

 

\---

 

**Step 2: Spend the weekend**

 

Yunho is floored by Changmin’s enthusiasm. The cadet, younger than him by two years and usually painfully shy, had pulled three rounds from him that first night, leaving them both exhausted and sticky.

 

He had left before Yunho woke from his fucked out haze, but it’s two weeks later and Yunho’s got Changmin pinned under him once again.

 

The party that Friday night had been boring - the most interesting thing there was Changmin, and Yunho was pleased that it didn’t take much effort to get the younger man to come home with him once again. But the party was yesterday, and Changmin is still here. And Yunho doesn’t care. Especially not now as he buries himself inside Changmin’s body with the afternoon sunlight streaming through his windows. The beams are hot on his back, but they’re nothing compared to the way Changmin makes him feel like his skin is on fire.

 

“Yunho,” Changmin gasps, back curving artfully as Yunho grips his hips and drives into him, “So close.”

 

“Hold on, baby,” the nickname slips out, and Yunho bites his lip waiting for Changmin to start yelling about how he’s not his baby, he’s not really his anything, but it never comes and Yunho relaxes and concentrates on making Changmin feel amazing.

 

“Oh fuck, oh Yunho,” Changmin groans into the pillow as Yunho’s cock expands a final time, filling him perfectly and driving him insane. Changmin’s hands curl into the sheets, and Yunho feels a trill of satisfaction in knowing that Changmin can feel every bit of him - his hands on his hips, his thighs pressed against the back of his legs, hot breaths on the back of his neck.

 

Balancing on a forearm and taking his weight through his thighs, Changmin reaches to stroke himself off, whining as Yunho picks up his pace.

 

“You like that,” Yunho gasps leaning forward to join his hand with Changmin’s and strokes him slowly, off beat to his hectic thrusting. Their fingers twine together, and Yunho presses his forehead between Changmin’s shoulder blades, feeling his hair stick to the sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Yes, yes. Yunho!” Changmin chants, shaking beneath the onslaught. Yunho is stunned at the eagerness and openness and feels himself tip closer to the edge, only holding back because he wants to watch Changmin come completely undone.

 

Eyes trained on the flexing muscles of Changmin’s back, Yunho slows his thrusts and fucks into Changmin with a measured power, taking over stroking his cock as Changmin loses balance, arms shaking and legs spreading wider. “Come on, Changmin,” Yunho growls, arching over him, pressing against his back and licking along his spine up into the shaved roughness of the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Close, so close,” Changmin begs, head forward, pressed against an arm. He sounds so strung out, voice thin and cracking, and it pulls arousal through Yunho, sharp and consuming. His hand tightens around Changmin’s length as his thrusts falter, and he twists his wrist, working Changmin closer to the edge.

 

“Then come,” he demands, rocking into Changmin’s agonizing heat with new determination.

 

And Changmin does, keening at the force of Yunho’s thrusts and the slick slide of his hand on his cock. Gasping and shuddering, he comes over Yunho’s fingers and onto the quilt beneath him, Yunho’s name quiet on an exhale, but Yunho hears it anyway.

 

Dropping his hand from Changmin’s spent cock, he grips slender hips and lets loose his inhibitions, seeking his own release desperately. He feels suffocated by his need, how much he loves being inside Changmin, surrounded by the younger man, unaware of anything else except for the person he’s with.

 

He’s close to the edge, but desperately tries to hold on, to prolong everything. He manages to keep orgasm at bay until he feels a pressure on his balls, a press of fingers against them, and he shouts as he realizes it’s Changmin. Changmin twisting his shoulder and balancing until he can tease and pull and drive Yunho over the edge.

 

He comes with a gasp, hips shuddering to a stop buried as deeply as possible as he spills inside the condom and blankness wraps around his mind.

 

After, they doze in bed as the shadows lengthen, and fuck again a little while later, slower and unhurried, too tired and sleepy for anything else, restricted by the spooning position. Yunho shudders just after Changmin spills his seed onto the sheets, pulling the younger man close to his chest as he climaxes.

 

“I’m starving,” Changmin mutters, and Yunho smiles into the nape of his neck.

 

“I’ll order in.”

 

Changmin doesn’t leave the apartment until Monday morning when he wakes up late for class.

  
\---

 

**Step 3: Exchange Keys**

 

“Access Denied.”

 

Yunho wonders briefly what kind of voice audition from hell needed to be conducted in order to find one as rage-inducing as the flat monotone recording used for the Academy’s automated door system. With a deep breath, he punches in the five digit code once again, hoping desperately that something had changed in the last five seconds that will magically make it correct.

 

He really should have written it down.

 

“Access Denied.” Yunho goes to tear the tiny speaker from the wall just to make it stop, but he’s brought up short by an exasperated shout of “for fuck’s sake!” from the other side of the door. It slides open a moment later to reveal an irritated looking Changmin.

 

“Hi,” Yunho starts, but Changmin cuts him off by shoving a card against his chest and sliding the door closed, hiding himself from view.

 

He looks at the keycard, the Starfleet logo in muted silver printed on a matte black plastic. It’s a room key. A copy of Changmin’s room key, he realizes with a grin.

 

He waits precisely one hundred seconds before sliding the key through the reader and opening the door where he finds Changmin lounging on his bed, differential equations book open on his lap but a smile on his face.

 

Yunho likes it when Changmin’s roommate spends the night away.

 

\---

 

Eight days later, Yunho’s scrambling to find a substitute plant sitter. Donghae is out of town for some reason or another, and Yunho needs to be on a ship back home in five hours and off-planet for the next three days. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his communicator, and his fingers brush the thin plastic of a keycard. He decides to just go for it - the dorms aren’t far away at all.

 

“Hi,” Changmin greets, slight puzzlement evident on his features as he turns in his desk chair when Yunho bursts into his dorm room.

 

“I need a favor,” Yunho gets to the point because most things with them are brisk and objective oriented, and he knows Changmin appreciates those qualities. “I’d normally just get Donghae to do it, but he’s gods only know where right now, and you’re the only person I could think of to ask because you know my apartment, and -”

 

“Yunho!” Changmin cuts across him, small smile twisting the corner of his generous mouth. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“I need you to watch my fern.”

 

Changmin struggles with the concept. “Your fern?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho repeats, confused at Changmin’s confusion, “I have a Galileo Fern, from my home planet, and it would be great if you could take care of it for me.”

 

Large brown eyes watch Yunho carefully. Changmin pauses a moment, like he’s waiting for the punchline of a joke, but when he realizes it’s not coming, nods his head.

 

“You will?” Yunho attempts to clarify, moving closer to where Changmin is still perched by his messy, cluttered desk.

 

“Yeah, how hard can it be?” He lifts one shoulder and looks up, and Yunho can’t think of anything more beautiful than Changmin with his wide eyes and wide mouth and the way his hair falls across his forehead as he stares upwards.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Yunho exclaims and leans down to wrap Changmin in an enthusiastic hug, Changmin cradled against his chest and resting his cheek on the younger boy’s head as he continues to babble happily. After a few muffled expletives and a shove against his stomach, Yunho steps away still grinning.

 

“Okay,” he pulls out his communicator, flicking to Changmin’s signature before sending a recording. “Those are all of the instructions, and please remember to talk to it at least five times a day or it gets lonely and angry.”

 

“The plant?” Changmin mutters, opening the recording, “Yunho! This is three hours long!”

 

“His name is Galilei, and here’s your key!” Yunho hands Changmin over a modified key. It’s made to look like the quaint lock-and-bolt design favored by humans so many years ago, but it’s actually DNA-encoded, matching Yunho to his apartment.

 

“When will you be back?” Changmin says, horror a vague undertone as he views the spinning hologram of a fern that looks more like a mutant venus fly trap waving it’s fronds with a vicious temper.

 

“Sunday night!” Yunho rushes out the door with a final shouted “thank you” tossed over his shoulder. He glances at the screen of his communicator and curses - he’s going to miss his ship.

 

He doesn’t, and he doesn’t miss the one back either. He gets in, tired and rumpled from the warp speed traveling, but surprised and pleased to see that Changmin is still at his apartment. The younger boy is hovering over the fern, singing softly to it, and Yunho pauses in the entryway, not wanting to interrupt. His unruly Galileo Fern is swaying softly to the melody, and it looks healthier than it has in months and months. Changmin smiles a little as the fern’s leaves reach up to brush his cheek as the song ends, and Yunho feels something that could be love twist in his chest when Changmin finishes the final lilting note.

 

He closes the door with a louder than necessary snap, announcing his presence. Looking slightly flustered, Changmin turns to the door, slight blush coloring his sharp cheekbones.

 

“You’re home,” he asks in a tone that screams ‘I really hope you didn’t hear any of that.’

 

Yunho toes off his shoes, and blinks his all-black eyes at Changmin before letting them flick to his house plant.

 

“Oh,” he sighs, “Galilei looks fantastic. Thank you for taking such good care of him.” Yunho smiles at Changmin, trying to ignore how much he likes this - coming back to his apartment to see Changmin in his kitchen, looking ridiculously at home among Yunho’s things. But it’s not Changmin’s home, Yunho reminds himself, and he probably wants to go back to his own sometime soon.

 

“You,” Yunho stops to clear his throat at the way Changmin is still watching him with wide eyes, like he did back in his dorm room, like he’s entirely unsure of what’s happening. “You have a really nice voice.” It’s not what he meant to say, but Yunho finds he’s not upset at saying it. Changmin should hear nice things like this, should hear them from him all of the time.

 

“Oh, I um... I used to sing.” Changmin offers, eyes sliding away from Yunho for a moment, embarrassed, but embarrassment is better than anger.

 

“Well, you’re free to go home if you want. I’ll take back my plant responsibilities,” Yunho jokes lamely, giving Changmin an out, a reason to leave.

 

Changmin nods his head once before tugging Yunho towards him. “I spent all weekend talking and singing to your fern.” His hands rest lightly on Yunho’s hips. “I don’t really want to go anywhere right now, you know?”

 

“I think I can deal with that.” Yunho grins and pulls Changmin against him, sliding their mouths together in a slow, sweet kiss.

 

\---

 

**Step 4: Sexy Weekend Getaway**

 

“This isn’t very sexy,” Changmin complains quietly next to Yunho, pulling on the buttons near his throat. Both of the young men are in their Starfleet Academy formal wear, and currently trying to hide in a corner from all of the well-to-do guests who are milling about the ballroom.

 

“Well it will be much sexier when we get back to your suite, so...” Yunho trails off, trying to make light of the situation.

 

“You tricked me,” Changmin whines in his ear. “I thought we were going to stay at a beautiful resort for the weekend because I’m your kept play thing. I didn’t know the dress clothes were for your parents fucking anniversary party!”

 

Yunho flashes a brilliant smile at a guest wandering by them, not letting the barb about just being fuck buddies dig too deep. Once the woman passes, throwing suspicious glances over her shoulder, his expression dims considerably as Changmin continues to look petulant.

 

“That’s not fair,” he turns to pout at Changmin, who immediately takes a half step back under its force. “I asked if you would mind going to an event my parents were planning.”

 

“I thought that was a theoretical, a distant future point!” Changmin narrows his eyes and hisses at Yunho, “Like, ‘Oh wouldn’t it be fun to go to a fancy intergalactic gala where we can drink and fuck on the gazebos’ type of scenario. Not,” he jabs at Yunho with his finger, “your parents thirtieth wedding anniversary!”

 

Yunho can’t help the laugh that escapes him at the look of bereavement on Changmin’s face. “Well, if you’re really that disappointed, then I can certainly find a gazebo or balcony or closet of some kind to make you happier.” He laughs again, amused at his own joke, but stops when he realizes Changmin isn’t laughing with him.

 

“That sound’s great, let’s go find one,” Changmin deadpans, and Yunho is reminded of the cadet who demanded to see his dick in the middle of a crowded bar all those months ago.

 

“Wait,” Yunho chokes on the challenge, “you’re serious?”

 

Smirking, Changmin steps in close and grazes his fingers up the back of Yunho’s thigh before stopping to grope at his ass. The touches send a jolt of lust through Yunho, settling in the base of his stomach, and Yunho gasps as Changmin squeezes his rear again.

 

Changmin’s smirk twists wickedly as he whispers, “Do you think I’m kidding?” The hand moves toward the front of Yunho’s pants, and Yunho has to hastily stop its progress before anything further can happen in the overly crowded room where high ranking officials from across the sector float passed them with alarming regularity.

 

Glancing around the large space, Yunho notes his parents are preoccupied with a large group of well-wishers, and a glance at the clock tells him they have just less than an hour before dinner is served. Plenty of time.

 

“Insatiable,” Yunho mutters, pulling Changmin along behind him and slipping through one of the less noticeable doors on the side of the grand room. Changmin’s pressed in close behind, which Yunho finds thoroughly distracting as they try to find an abandoned coat room, a hidden corner - anything, really. Finally, a door gives way, and Yunho laughs when they find themselves in what looks like an old fashioned powder room.

 

There’s an brief notice of cream colored walls and floral decor before he’s shoving Changmin back against the door and sliding down to his knees, hands already getting to work without a spare glance.

 

“Yunho, what are you-” Changmin starts to ask, eyes wide as Yunho reaches for the fastening on his trousers, but Yunho cuts him off with a snort, not bothering to look up.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The front of Changmin’s uniform comes undone without much effort, “Don’t be a jerk, Changmin, you know what a blow job is.”

 

“Yeah well,” Changmin struggles not to squirm as Yunho pushes the red fabric down his thighs, leaving the very human boxer-briefs on slender hips, “You could actually look at me, and not be so flippant,” he finishes lamely, hands fluttering near Yunho’s shoulders but not settling anywhere.

 

Finally, Yunho flicks his gaze to Changmin’s face, “What do you mean?”

 

“About this,” Changmin looks uncomfortable, like he wishes he hadn’t said anything, but Yunho will be damned if he lets him clam up now.

 

“This?”

 

“About us,” He adds, running a hand through Yunho’s dark hair, like Yunho’s the one who needs reassurances when it’s Changmin biting his lip in hesitation, “It’s just... this is nice. Us, together. So can we just be nice? About this, I mean?”

 

“Changminnie,” Yunho smiles softly at Changmin’s rambling, “Yeah, we can be nice about it.”

 

“Oh,” he seems vaguely surprised, but his mouth curls up in a pleased little smile that twists Yunho’s stomach a bit tighter.

 

And Yunho’s not sure if he’s being nice, but he thinks he’s being attentive as Changmin sighs at the soft kisses Yunho places on his stomach. Yunho carefully notes the way the younger man shakes as he wraps his lips around his cock without looking away, and smiles to himself as Changmin groans at the wet heat.

 

“Oh, eight galaxies,” Changmin curses as Yunho takes him deeper, pressing back against the wall to keep himself grounded, and Yunho doesn’t like that at all. Slowly, determined, he runs his hands up Changmin’s thighs , stopping just beneath the curve of his ass, and sucks harder, focused on the younger man’s reactions and drinking in the choked noises. Yunho closes his eyes briefly when long, precise fingers card through his hair, the gentle pressure a reassurance that Yunho didn’t really need, but is happy to have.

 

It’s measured and languid, and Yunho blows Changmin for much longer than meant to, time an unimportant abstract weighed against Changmin’s shaking and oathes, but the pleasure burns through them both and leaves them breathless as Changmin comes then pushes Yunho down to return the favor.

 

They’re almost embarrassingly late for dinner, and it’s not the only engagement they miss that weekend - they find Changmin’s suite far too comfortable.

 

\---

 

**Step 5: Extended Vacation**

 

“Spring break in the Dominican,” Changmin announces, eyes glinting as he looks around the small circle of cadets gathered around the table at the local bar.

 

“Are you serious?” Reowook shoots back. “That’s such an old fashioned idea!”

 

“Which is why it’s perfect,” finishing his beer with glee Changmin presses on, “Everyone else will want to go to that ridiculous new off-planet anti-gravity beach.”

 

Yunho perks up, “The one that floats above the Pacific ocean? With the white dwarf fish?”

 

“Yes, that silly thing,” Changmin ignores Yunho’s small pout. He already knows his - boyfriend? partner? - whatever’s father is already planning on sending him at the end of term. “So instead, we should go somewhere on Earth.”

 

Noncommittal murmurs respond, and Yunho grins when Changmin’s lips purse.

 

“Listen,” the future science officer starts again, “all of us except Yunho are basically broke, right?” Collective agreement. “So, we can actually afford the trip. And do the words ‘all-inclusive’ mean anything to you expendables?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what that phrase means,” Kyuhyun mocks from across the table.

 

“It means,” Changmin narrows his eyes, “that we get to go and be lazy on a beach for a week and not have to pay for anything after the shuttle trip and the god damn vacation package.”

 

“I know what it meant!”

 

“Then don’t be a jackass next time,” Changmin turns his attention back to the group. “So, does anyone want to go?”

 

Everyone wants to go, and Yunho pretends like he isn’t jealous. But it helps when Changmin decides that they’ll share a room.

 

“I’m being practical. It’s not like we aren’t going to end up in the same bed anyway,” he mutters at Yunho’s supernova grin, “so we may as well save the money for more booze.”

 

It all comes together - Changmin with a goal is a force to be reckoned with - and before the month is out, tickets are booked, the vacation has been assembled, and everyone, miraculously, has paid for five days on the beach at a restored and historically accurate luxury resort - food, drinks, and two surfing lessons all taken care of in their entirety.

 

“Surfing?” Changmin wrinkles his nose at Yunho’s enthusiastic suggestion, hesitating to add it to the itinerary.

 

“Yeah!” Yunho only just manages to stop himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It’s a cultural experience! You go out on the ocean and ride waves on a giant piece of polished wood. At least I think that’s what happens - it’s an old tradition from Earth! I’ve always wanted to try,” he pauses, all-black eyes wide with enthusiasm, “they don’t have things like that on my planet.”

 

He’s sure that Changmin will say no, but he keeps the hopeful smile in place until Changmin blinks twice, like he’s dazed, and adds the surf lessons. His only comment is a muttered, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

Yunho spends the rest of the night teasing and screwing Changmin until the younger man comes so hard that he nearly paints his own chin.

 

It turns out that surfing is much more difficult than Yunho expected, and it takes the entire first lesson for anyone to stand up on the board even for a moment. Kyuhyun pitches face first into the waves one too many times for his liking, and he decides he’s going to spend the rest of the lesson at the bar on the beach. Everyone else joins him eventually, and the sweet and spiced cocktails taste much better than harsh ocean water.

 

The fruit-heavy mixes go down easy - too easy - and Yunho finds himself lying horizontal on sand beneath a hammock in front of the hotel just meters from the bar the rest of their group is still crowded around. He stares up at Changmin, lost in in the wide brown eyes and the after-waves of hours spent in the water. Changmin peers down at Yunho through the netting in his hammock, and Yunho finds time to wonder how he ended up on the ground. He wiggles, and Changmin sighs.

 

“You’re really handsome,” Changmin says with a little giggle as he tries to reach through the spaces towards Yunho’s lips. The sling rocks dangerously, but Yunho’s had just as much rum as Changmin and he can’t stop the hammock from tipping sideways, dumping Changmin squarely on top of Yunho with an uncoordinated flail and slurred squawk.

 

“Ouch,” Yunho pouts as Changmin continues to lie there laughing into Yunho’s chest as he struggles to right himself.

 

“Really really handsome,” he repeats in apology. “I like your eyes,” Changmin blinks, steadying himself enough to trace cheekbones and press too closely for a public space, “they’re gorgeous - like glinting pieces of space just for me.”

 

Yunho feels his breathing accelerate, “Just for you?” It’s meant to be teasing, but it comes out too wondering to be anything but honest.

 

“Yes,” lips trace Yunho’s jaw and he feels himself get hard, “infinite and just mine.” It’s tipsy and it’s sloppy, but the half-confession sends a thrill through Yunho as he pulls Changmin’s face up to press their lips together.

 

Changmin tastes like ocean and unmanufactured sunlight - sharp and sweet against Yunho’s tongue. The sand moves and slides beneath his back as Changmin surges forward, laughing and eager, hands pressed to Yunho’s jaw and hips grinding down relentlessly. Somewhere in the distance someone whistles.

 

“Fuck off!” Changmin snaps, the viciousness of the curse lost against Yunho’s lips and in the laughter that shakes through them both.

 

“Room,” Yunho reminds him with a hip roll, unable to stifle his smirk at Changmin’s bitten back moan when he feels a cock expanding against his thigh.

 

“Now,” Changmin hauls Yunho up, and shoves him towards the hotel, “Right fucking now.”

 

Their room is soft with aquas and whites, natural and balcony doors wide open to the ocean view. Yunho stumbles to snap the doors close even as Changmin protests behind him.

 

“Seagulls,” Yunho mutters when Changmin pulls him onto the bed in frustration, “They shit everywhere. It would ruin everything,” he’s rambling and he’s not sure why. It might have something to do with the way Changmin talked about his eyes earlier, because it means the other man was looking and noticed, and it makes him a little queasy to remember how Changmin had been so honest. Or maybe it’s the way Changmin guides him now, gentle even in his intoxicated demand, to slide between his thighs.

 

“You’re doing that all on your own,” Changmin chuckles, hands pushing at the band of Yunho’s shorts, “Don’t blame the birds.”

 

The alcohol makes time pass strangely as clothes are ripped off, everything stop-start as Yunho wonders at the feeling of Changmin’s legs pressed close to his hips, and his heart flutters as Changmin whispers quiet encouragements as Yunho works into him, waiting to grow and drive Changmin over the edge.

 

He rocks slowly when he first buries himself inside Changmin, forehead pressed to Changmin’s shoulder, hot panting breaths playing across his ear with every little sound that Changmin doesn’t muffle.

 

“It’s okay - I’m okay,” Changmin gasps, tongue still a little tied from the rum and the waves and the sun, “More, Yunho, give me more.”

 

He’s never been able to deny Changmin anything, not when the frustrating man is dragging nails across his rib cage and moaning his name in a strained voice, pitched just right. Desire thrums and shivers through Yunho as the sound plays over his spine.

 

“Okay, baby,” Yunho loves how Changmin flutters around him at the endearment, can’t get enough of the way Changmin arches and gasps as the cock inside him expands - the dance synchronized and perfected over the year. But it doesn’t mean it’s boring, Yunho can’t imagine being bored of Changmin. How could he get bored of their push-pull, of the way Changmin cuts him down in class and riles him up in the library, and then goes down on him like it’s his last chance for happiness some of the times in between.

 

Yunho picks up his pace, switching up the timing and rhythm so Changmin struggles to keep up, little whining sounds stuck in the back of his throat that Yunho tries to pull from him by expanding again.

 

“Love your cock too,” Changmin gasps, mouth running on pleasure, “Your eyes, and your cock, and your smile.”

 

“What else, Changminnie,” Yunho thrusts in harder, sweat beading at his temples and across Changmin’s chest, “Tell me more.” He presses in closer to drag the words over Changmin’s lips.

 

“Oh fuck,” Changmin gasps into Yunho’s mouth, “Legs, your legs, they look amazing in everything, in nothing.” He breaks off with a cry, Yunho tugging on his hair to tease and play with his neck. He sucks a mark just beneath Changmin’s ear and encourages Changmin with a hand around his aching cock.

 

“And?”

 

“Christ, Yunho!” Changmin shouts, trying to fuck Yunho’s hand and roll back onto his cock, and failing a little because the rum makes him clumsy, “You have the dumbest laugh, so dumb. You cackle and it echoes,” Changmin’s eyes snap shut and digs his fingers into Yunho’s sides, “and I love it, love you, Yunho.”

 

The words tumble out on a choked gasp, accidental and unprepared, but their bare honesty is plain to feel even through the haze of sex and alcohol.

 

“You what?” Yunho stops and isn’t sure if he should pull out, give Changmin space, but he doesn’t want to. He can already feel the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and something gross and mushy and all for Changmin blooming in his chest.

 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Changmin tries to brush it off, but Yunho can see the hitch in his breathing, and the way he’s sucking in the side of his lower lip.

 

Slowly, Yunho cups Changmin’s jaw and kisses him, with confidence and ecstasy until he stops worrying, mouth opening up again with a sigh. And Yunho doesn’t stop kissing him as he starts moving again, slow and dragging, and he gasps at how Changmin cants his hips up and pulls him closer with hands on the nape of his neck.

 

“Love you too,” Yunho breathes into Changmin, trying to make sure he’s touching Changmin where ever he can, hands running through his hair, tracing his sides, lips moving to rest on a sharp cheek bone.

 

“Tell me again,” Changmin demands, eyes wide and body shaking beneath Yunho’s slow and deliberate onslaught. Yunho feels stretched too thin, head spinning as Changmin surges and struggles to get more from Yunho, more confessions, more sex, more of everything, and all Yunho can do is try to hold on and meet him halfway.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho confesses, picking his pace up again, letting his mouth run, say all of the things he hadn’t been sure he felt before but knows them with certainty now, has known for the last while he thinks. “I love the way you can tear me down and put me back together just as easily.”

 

Changmin gasps at Yunho’s words and at the way his cock is splitting him open so perfectly. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, and Yunho shakes his head, resting on forearms to stare straight into Changmin’s face.

 

“No, god no,” Yunho groans, “Don’t be sorry, baby. Be spectacular, just be you. I love you.” And Changmin’s eyes snap shut and he keens high and needy in the back of his throat, and Yunho decides that’s enough talking for tonight - they have days and nights and years to talk. Right now he just wants to make Changmin come.

 

They lose themselves in each other, in the sounds of their sex, the sheets shirring across the bed and the slickness of their skin pressing together and coming apart. Yunho moans, scratchy and deep. Changmin pants, thin and begging. Yunho thinks this is something that could make him happy. This and all of the other things that come with loving Changmin.

 

“Yunho,” Changmin groans, mouth gentle against the side of Yunho’s neck, “so close.”

 

“Me too,” Yunho can’t keep going, muscles weak from the water already and fading fast as he continues to drive into Changmin, but he wants them to finish together. It’s dumb and idealistic, but he doesn’t care because he wants to be able to look back and know they tried to do this romantically - like a book or a song - something they could brag about to each other later.

 

“Oh thank god,” Changmin gasps, and then cries out as Yunho wraps his hand back around his cock and strokes him, trying to time it perfectly with his thrusts and nearly succeeding. The only thing that matters is that it’s good enough for Changmin, who shudders and shouts, clinging to Yunho.

 

Nails rake down Yunho’s back, and the stinging pain sets him off - and that’s something he thinks they’ll need to look into later - the pleasure freezing in his chest and spreading like cracks down his limbs until he’s quaking with it too. Changmin grips him harder, and gasps again, nearly at the edge and Yunho encourages him with teasing bites to his ears.

 

“Oh fuck, Yunho!”

 

Changmin shakes apart, and gives Yunho another set of scratches as he comes, surging up to catch Yunho’s mouth in a kiss that burns through the ice, and Yunho lets himself fall over the edge and into Changmin’s arms. He moans Changmin’s name against his lips, and he trusts that the younger man can feel the syllables even if he can’t hear them.

 

“So,” Changmin breathes, chest rising and falling, cheeks pink with satisfaction, “you love me?”

 

“Yeah,” Yunho sighs, kissing Changmin again, slow and wet, the soft sounds just as wonderful to him as Changmin’s cries and curses moments ago, “but you’ve always said I was an idiot.”

 

“I’m going to let that go because I still can’t move,” Changmin murmurs, stealing another kiss against his own laughter, “and you are an idiot. I don’t know how you got into the Academy.”

 

“My good looks,” Yunho jokes, and they tussle for a moment, until they find a comfortable way to curl around each other, Changmin clinging like some type of now-extinct marsupial.

 

They miss their next surfing lesson and barely see the rest of their group members. The remainder of the vacation is spent exploring the island, finding waterfalls, and trying local food that’s spicy and exciting. A decent chunk of time is also spent in various compromising positions in their hotel room with the balcony doors flung wide (and one instance in the restaurant’s bathroom).

 

Yunho’s pretty sure that anti gravity beaches have nothing on the Dominican.

 

\---

 

**Step 6: Move in Together**

 

Yunho flops on Changmin’s bed, bored and restless and watches as Changmin flips through complicated schematics. He manages to not coo at the look of vague frustration twisting the younger man’s face into a pout.

 

“What’s this?” Yunho questions, turning to watch Changmin from the side, and wishes the bed were six inches closer so that he could brush his fingers over Changmin’s cheek so he could watch the blush spread beneath his finger tips.

 

“Apartments,” the layouts spin and Yunho frowns as he counts six rooms in the small space.

 

“What are you looking at apartments for?” Yunho doesn’t want to have to deal with five other people, five other strangers, when all he wants is Changmin to himself.

 

“Well, I can’t stand staying in the dorms for another year,” Changmin sounds pained and long suffering. Yunho had no idea the dorms were this trying. “So I’m looking for something close by.”

 

And all this time Yunho thought Changmin was so smart. He laughs, loud and ugly, and all directed at Changmin.

 

“What is so fucking funny?” Changmin curses, shutting off his communicator, and scrambling to pin Yunho beneath him.

 

“You,” Yunho gasps and ignores the way the weight of Changmin in his lap has heat creeping up his neck, “I’m laughing at you, Changmin, for looking at those hideous apartments.”

 

“Do you want me to live on the street then? Is that it?”

 

“No,” Yunho flips them over and kisses Changmin on the mouth, hard and exuberant, “You’re going to live with me.”

 

“Oh,” Changmin doesn’t seem to be unopposed to the idea, if the way he wraps his hand around the nape of Yunho’s neck and hauls him closer is anything to go by, “I think that would be okay.”

 

“Galilei will be happy,” Yunho muses as Changmin releases him, only to start working at the buttons of his uniform, “He’s been really upset since he hasn’t seen you for three days. He tried to break my mug earlier.”

 

“I will sing to your fern every morning,” Changmin reassures him and shoves the jacket from his shoulders.

 

“I think he’s more your fern anyway,” Yunho laments, and divests Changmin of his shirt.

 

“Yunho, shut up about Galilei,” Changmin laughs, shaking his head at the man above him.

 

“So you’ll do it?” Yunho pauses, watching Changmin carefully, waiting for the sarcasm to cut through the moment.

 

“Move in with you?” Changmin pretends to think about it, mouth quirked to the side and wide eyes dancing, “Yeah, Yunho. I’d love to move in with you, but now I want to make sure we ruin this dorm room for whatever poor bastards gets assigned to it after me.”

 

They are incredibly successful, and get a citation from the officer in charge of the floor.

 


End file.
